Right Where You Want Me!
by HotTimali
Summary: Harry wants Draco...and Draco is well aware! But will Ron and Hermione confide with each other before it's too late? Draco, has a little something he wants to share with Harry himself...his dick! MM SLASH...teehee, cos they're so fab!
1. Naughty Ron!

Right Where You Want Me!

A/N & Disclaimer: Song title by Jesse McCartney. I don't own any of the wonderful Harry Potter characters…yadi yadi yah….not making any money from writing this story blah blah blah. This is entirely fiction, yeah so…enjoy!

WARNING: MALE/MALE SLASH - no like NO READ

Thank you.

Chapter one - Naughty Ron!

"Baby don't be gentle, I can handle anything."

_Jesus Christ! What an annoying fucking song._

Harry laughed to himself. _So this is the shit everyone's listening too?_

_All it's about is restraining yourself from pouncing like a horny fucker, before finally giving in._

Harry tossed the ipod aside, shaking his head wryly.

It was eleven thirty in the evening. Exhausted after a long school day, Harry looked grimly at the pile of homework he had to get done. Giving up, he figured he could always ask Hermione to help him, or rather, do it for him. Lying down onto his bed, he settled contently. The dorm was peacefully tranquill.

Just then, Ron came charging into the room unexpectedly. Red faced, gasping; hands frantically trying to protect his head, he collapsed at Harry's feet.

There, Ron clinged on tightly, a little child, gabbling furiously like a deranged St. Mungo's patient.

About to extract Ron's painful grip from around his ankles, Harry was startled to find Hermione crashing into the dormitory, eyes blazing, hair in a great static shock of anger around her face.

She was holding in one hand held back, rather menacingly, what looked like a red whip.

Bringing her hand down sharply, it thwacked Ron around the neck.

Close up, Harry actually saw that it was a rather kinky red bra.

He sighed and simultaneously rolled his eyes.

"Ronald Weasley! Don't you dare stay there by Harry's feet! Get up off the ground NOW! Up, up, UP!"

She practically screeched, whipping him on the head with the bra each time.

Whimpering, Ron arose shakily to his feet; knuckles white.

Hermione was breathing heavily. Then, pulling back, she slapped Ron, hard across his cheek, making his eyes smart with the pain.

Shoving the red bra into his chest, she ran out of the room, tears streaming down her face.

Gathering his composure, Ron cleared his throat and said to Harry in a squeaky voice, "I've buggered that one up, huh?"

Groaning with the reality of the situation, he slowly sank onto the bed, beside Harry.

Harry stayed silent. Biting his lip, he felt a wave of sympathy crash towards Ron. Almost as quickly, he felt hot bubbling anger on poor Hermione's behalf.

Toying with what to say, Harry decided he had to ask Ron who it was with and how it had happened.

It was obviously a tender subject; Ron already looked bruised and hollow mulling it over in his mind.

Harry eventually concluded he had to be subtle.

"Ron…who was it with and how the bloody hell did it happen?"

_Fuck. Oh well, it had to be said, however bluntly._

Ron winced at the harsh tone and buried his face in his hands.

"I don't know Harry."

Harry gently prised Ron's hands away. Great yellow finger marks of distress had been pressed onto his face.

"C'mon now, Ron. You can tell your best mate. I swear I won't breathe a word to - "

"No Harry that's not the point! The point is, is that I honestly don't have a fucking clue who it was! I was piss - ass drunk at the time and, and…Oh I don't fucking know! It just happened. I'm an arsehole. Go on, say it. I'm a complete, utter, butthead, loser, tosser, fucking, fucking - "

"Ron!" Harry cut in impatiently.

"You don't have to kill yourself thinking of insults…directed for yourself."

Harry frowned at the ridiculous statement.

"So just shut up, okay?" He added more gently.

Puce in the face, Ron shook his shaggy red hair.

"No, you don't get it. I…" He faltered. "I…well, I have a confession to make, Harry."

Harry, bored of listening to a loopy Ron snapped, "Go to church then."

Ron ploughed on, ignoring the remark.

"I'm in love with Hermione. Hopelessly, completely. I - Oh fuck it, I ADORE the girl. And now…" His face crumpled slightly and a fresh sheen of tears gathered in his eyes. "I fucking blew it!"

Harry awkwardly let Ron sob onto his shoulder, tactfully keeping quiet about the fact it was a brand new one.

Finally disentangling himself from a weeping Ron, Harry tried not to grimace at the massive wet patch on his shoulder and - to his utmost horror - right nipple.

Ron spotted them however.

"Oh Christ! Sorry Harry. God I'm such a pathetic twat. Useless, bloody, wet, bastard, son - of a - "

"Ron!" Harry hastily butted in; anxious to stop Ron getting into another over - the - top emotional rant.

"Have you - er - heard this song?"

Grabbing the ipod, Harry quickly jammed an earpiece into Ron's own ear.

Ron fell silent, and gulping a little to keep down his tears, listened obediently.

Within seconds, his bottom lip wobbled and he gave a sob.

Finally breaking down, Ron started to bawl.

Yanking the earpiece from Ron, Harry asked, alarmed,

"What the fuck's wrong now? The song ain't that bad is it?"

Ron struggled to speak. "It's just…J - Just that this was the song that me and 'Mione used to…especially when we were really in 'the mood' we would just sorta…like rabbits. You know? Fucking away like two, desperate, extremely horny -"

"Uh yeah, really? Ron, that sounds great that you and Hermione do that shit to…Jesse McCartney, but please - shut up about it, yeah? I really don't wanna know."

Harry blushed deeply. Ron seemed completely unfazed.

"Oh, okay then, sure."

Harry snatched some Kleenex from his bedside table and passed them to a grateful Ron.

"You know Harry, that song is really popular at the moment. Despite it being a muggle artist. I'm surprised. You enjoying the ipod then?"

Harry had received it as a birthday gift from a very enthusiastic Mr Weasley.

"Yeah it's great, thanks."

Ron smiled modestly.

"It's not everyday you turn sixteen, huh? Personally I don't know shit about ipods, but I see you've managed to put music on it."

Harry nodded and asked if Ron would be okay. In response, Ron heaved a big sigh.

"Well, I sure as fuck ain't going to be brilliant. But I think I'll let 'Mione cool down a bit before I do anything…rash."

Harry nodded in approval.

Ron made to leave the boy's dormitory when he suddenly stopped.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Malfoy wants to talk to you.

Immediately, like a switch being flipped on, Harry's heart started to beat faster. "Malfoy?"

Ron scratched his head absently.

"Yeah. He caught up with me in the hall. Looked all sincere. He said, and here I quote, 'Could you pass on the message weasel? I wish to see scarhead tomorrow evening on the second floor, charms classroom, enquiring personal matters.'

Initially I wasn't going to tell you, but then decided you didn't have to go if you didn't want to."

Harry smiled gratefully. "Thanks for telling me. I think I will go."

Ron raised his eyebrows. "Yeah? Okay then. And thanks for…you know."

He held up the balled up snotty tissue.

Harry grinned. "No problem. See you then."

Ron waved goodbye, wiping his puffy red eyes as he turned away.

Once Ron had departed, Harry's thoughts strayed back to Draco.

He wants to see me…why?

Plugging back into his ipod, he drifted in and out of sleep, a smile dancing about his lips.

"…Crazy, let's do something' maybe,

Please don't take your time.

You've got me,

Right where you want me."

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: This story is definitely gunna have a lot more smut so please be patient.

First chapter was really setting the scene for each character and hints what's going to happen in later chapters. Don't worry I'm going to update really really soon so it's coming, it's coming (No that's NOT an intentional pun - LOL!)

Read and Review folks,

Much appreciated.

MWA! HotTimali x x x x x x


	2. Pent Up Lust

Chapter 2 – Pent up lust

Harry woke up at 7am. Bleary – eyed and stretching out his limbs, he rolled over onto his back; only to discover he was sporting a massive erection.

"Oh shit, this is just what I need." He muttered sarcastically.

Harry weighed out his options.

He could get up, take a slash, and pray it would go down in time. Or, he could just think of something really gross…the obvious solution would be to have a quick wank, but for some reason, he didn't feel in the mood to getting himself all 'worked up.'

Harry scoffed at his undecided conscience. _Why am I even thinking about this?_

For no apparent reason, Draco Malfoy's arrogant face flashed in front of Harry's eyes, intercepting his thoughts.

Harry gasped slightly as he felt his member grow bigger.

_What the fuck? Why did that happen?_ His mind screamed to him, yet he failed to comprehend.

Instead, the image of Draco grew clearer in his head, and Harry savoured it, closing his eyes dreamily as he immersed himself in a delightful fantasy.

Draco's cool grey orbs bore into Harry's vibrant green ones. His lips pulled into a delicious smirk, blond hair framing his handsome features.

Harry automatically, as though in a trance, reached down in his pyjama pants until his hand found his already throbbing penis, the pre – cum sliding down the underside of it.

He imagined Draco's mouth rubbing against the head, sending rolls of bliss up and down his organ.

Draco's wicked lips started to suck at Harry's cock, his tongue swirling around the head and down the shaft provocatively.

Harry's hand started to move with more urgency, his hips thrust forward, and he rolled the moisture over his dick again and again.

Reaching his crucial point, Harry watched Draco in his imagination disengage himself from his engorged dick, and grey eyes hypnotically dilating, whisper up to him.

"I want you Harry."

This pushed him over the edge and Harry groaned as he ejaculated, his semen shooting up erratically and dripping down his fingers as he groaned in ecstasy.

Harry fought back tears of shame as Draco's face grinned out to him once more in a look of triumph.

As the beating of his heart slowed and his breathing eased, Harry let his hand flop to his side dejectedly. A strange numbness of disbelief crossed over him.

_I have just jerked off to Draco Malfoy._

Harry felt a fresh stirring of arousal and inwardly cursed; bewildered he was aroused because of his recent climax.

Focusing on Professor Snape and all the homework he had issued from him made his all – to – eager erection thankfully subside.

Hauling himself out of bed, Harry walked over to the bathroom to take a scalding hot shower.

As the water gushed painfully onto his scalp, Harry tilted his head directly towards the shower nozzle.

The burning water scorched his face and neck. He forced himself to stay underneath the punishing blast.

With gritted teeth, Harry slowly counted to fifteen.

Once counted out, Harry screamed in agonized pain, and leapt out of the shower.

There, he splashed his fire – red face over the basin with fresh, cold water.

Confusion washed over him as he tried to mull over what had just happened in his mind with Draco and why.

Sighing reluctantly, his confusion unresolved, he let his eyes flutter shut, his two hands resting on the sinks edges.

_Bloody Malfoy_…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Every passing minute of the day, Draco Malfoy was the only thing on Harry's mind.

When he was walking down the corridor, memories he had with Draco came flooding back to him.

Conversations he had had with Draco replayed over his mind. Draco's appearance drove Harry with lust.

Draco's conceitedness was one of his most fascinating qualities to Harry, although he was ashamed to admit it.

Draco's talent at playing Quidditch that Harry admired in discretion.

All fucking Draco bloody Malfoy!

He weaved himself into Harry's mind at the most critical times when the teacher asks a question and Harry 's expected to answer correctly. All that forms in his ignorant, obsessed mind is a certain blond, pure – blood.

He slipped into Harry's thoughts at the oddest occasions. Harry was about to pat Ron on the shoulder to get his attention, when he envisioned Malfoy tugging at his robes with obvious sexual intentions.

He even dared Harry to fantasize about him during class, causing an unmistakable tent pole to appear through his jeans.

Flushing a deep red as this unfortunate display of lust occurred during potions class, Harry prayed that Ron and Hermione wouldn't choose at that moment to look over at him.

They didn't. Instead, to Harry's complete horror and embarrassment, Professor Snape did.

"Mr Potter?" He asked with an amused smile playing at his lips, eyes carefully averted from Harry's prominent arousal.

Harry gulped. _Oh crap, Oh damn, why is he looking at me like that? What have I done, it isn't my fault I'm visualizing blond's contorting their bodies in – wait, he's frowning…okay why is he frowning?_

"Potter, what are you jabbering on about? Contorting blond's?"

_Wha -??? He can read my MIND!!! Extraordinary…_

"You're saying it aloud you imbecile! 10 points from Gryffindor for time wasting and inappropriate language!"

_Oh. Right…I was saying it out loud. Gah! That's embarrassing._

Draco looked over at Harry questioningly and mouthed: Wait after class.

Harry nodded in response; his leg had started to tremble in anticipation. Thankfully, his "problem" had died down and he was able to face Hermione and a bemused Ron again.

"Harry mate, what was that about?"

Harry sighed and shrugged. "Just er…what?"

Ron rolled his eyes and continued to copy Hermione's instructions They were apparently too hard to decipher in Snape's handwriting. Hermione, still extremely hacked off at Ron, turned away in disgust.

The bell rang short, sweet music to Harry. He almost felt emancipated as he moved to pack up his things…almost.

He seemed to be repeatedly catching Draco's eye.

He watched as Draco nodded at Crabbe and Goyle to continue without him. Pretty soon it was only Harry and Draco left in the class; Hermione and Ron had disappeared.

Cautiously, he approached Malfoy. He was leaning against the wall, bag slung casually over his right shoulder, and watching Harry's hesitation irritably. "Fucking hurry up, Harry!" He finally snapped.

Harry froze, fully aware that Draco had used his first name. Swallowing a couple of times and keeping his distance he managed to choke out, "What do you want?"

Draco ran a frustrated hand through his blond locks.

"I don't really know…just come here." He leveled his eyes to Harry's and gazed intently.

Feeling compelled to do so; Harry stepped steadily closer to Draco until they were almost within brushing each other's robes.

"Whoa there, Potter, no need to suffocate me." Draco muttered, his breathing starting to hitch.

Harry searched Draco's face for an answer, but it was just how it always was: cold and expressionless.

"I think I do, Draco." He answered softly.

Gently cupping Draco's face in his hands, Harry waited with bated breath for Draco to push him away in revulsion. Nothing happened. As Harry began to inch his face closer, Draco's pupils started to dilate.

Reaching his goal, Harry softly caressed Draco's lips with his, gently sucking on his bottom one. His tongue traveled across Draco's his lips, seeking entrance to the moist warmth of Draco's mouth. Giving a low moan from the back of his throat, Draco opened his mouth against Harry's tongue, allowing him to access fully and explore the hot, wet cavern.

As Draco's kisses became rougher, Harry brought both his hands up and ran them lightly up Draco's back, all the while pressing his body firmly against him. Draco growled at the sensuous contact and arched his back, grinding against Harry's bulge.

Harry panted as the grinding became more persistent. Then his mind started to babble. _I am kissing Draco Malfoy. No fuck that, I'm making out with him…outside the dungeons. Damn he's a good kisser – wait what the?_

Draco suddenly let out a shrill yelp, instantly detaching his hands from about Harry's waist and his lips that moments ago had been locked in a bruising kiss.

Utterly baffled and still breathing quite hard, Draco looked up to Harry in confusion.

Harry's lips were pink and flush from the kiss, his hair messy, glittering green eyes clouded over…in anger.

Draco felt a pang of alarm…why was Potter angry?

Harry was so furious, he was shaking. A trembling hand forcefully pushed back his unruly black hair, making it stick up even more. Draco unconsciously took a step back. Having never been a witness to Harry's red – hot temper.

Saying nothing, Harry slowly curled his fists into balls before managing to muster every ounce of his self – control and walk away without having to hit Draco.

His footsteps echoed down the dreary corridor. Draco's eyes followed Harry's back as he felt feeling have hurt and confusion mingle with his lust.

It was only when he could no longer see Harry that he realized salty tears were running hotly down his high cheekbones.

XxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Oh my Good GOD! I am so sorry this chapter has taken so long! But i kept getting sidetracked. Don't worry i haven't given up on my other story, but have hit a bit o' writer's block. Lol, I'm currently in the middle of writing various other stories with my own characters and am pondering as to whether i should share them on sure yet. Anyway, Read and reveiw as requested please!!!

Much love,

HotTimali x x x


End file.
